Amor en silla de ruedas
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Hinata luego de una mision gracias a un extraño jutsu a quedado invalida y a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿podran enamorarse el uno del otro? ¿Hinata recuperara la movilidad de sus pies? Pasen y averinguenlo, Sasuhina poco a poco
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic Sasuhina aunque al principio no lo parezca XD…bueno Kishimoto tiene a todos los personajes. Bueno empecemos.**

**TIEMPO: Después de la cuarta guerra ninja.**

**Recomendación a escuchar: Run-Cloud-Rinoa**

**Capítulo 1: Silla de ruedas en vez de pies**

—Gracias Hinata—dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata

—Sabes que yo siempre querré tu felicidad, seremos buenos amigos—dijo Hinata rompiendo el abrazo

—Dobe la quinta nos llama, a ti también Hyuuga—dijo secamente Sasuke y todos fueron al despacho de la Hokage

La misión que les encomendaron era fácil; detener a unos ninjas renegados que utilizaban Jutsus secretos, era una misión fácil

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Eso fue muy fácil 'ttebayo—dijo Naruto haciendo mientras se estiraba y Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan

—Uch-Uchiha-san yo que u-usted n-no desactivaba el Sh-Sharingan—dijo Hinata mientras sentía algo a su alrededor—como dijo Naruto-kun esto fue muy fácil

Sasuke no le hizo caso y camino. El y Naruto se adelantaron de pronto, sin embargo Hinata espero para poder asegurarse de todo. De pronto vio algo con su byakugan

— ¡NARUTO, SASUKE!—grito Hinata pero era muy tarde, un adormecedor les dio por la espalda. Antes de que se durmieran todas las partes de su cuerpo, ellos voltearon a ver si Hinata estaba bien.

**Hinata POV'S**

Corro hacia ellos, de pronto me tropiezo con una piedra, me volteo y los veo ya demasiado cerca. Rápidamente llegan y me cubro con una mano la cara, me toman por los brazos y por las piernas. Un sujeto hace un extraño Jutsu y me lo ponen en los pies, siento como veneno recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grite sin poder evitarlo

—Oye el efecto del adormecedor ya pasara—dijo uno de ellos

— ¡Mierda! Suéltenla y vámonos, adiós preciosa vas a tener problemas

**Sasuke POV'S**

La toman de brazos y piernas la levantan, Naruto y yo intentamos movernos sin embargo no podemos…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grito Hinata

Me enfurecí al igual que Naruto al ver como los hombres sueltan los pies de Hinata y luego sus brazos. Se intenta poner de pie pero no puede, cae al piso y se pega en la cabeza con la piedra con la que cayo. Después los ninjas desaparecieron y el efecto desapareció.

Naruto y yo corremos hacia Hinata.

**Naruto POV'S**

¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Qué le paso a Hinata? Yo la cargo sobre mis hombros, Sasuke y yo corremos lo más rápido que podemos para llegar rápidamente. Entramos a la villa sin más y corremos al hospital ahí estaban Sakura e Ino y al vernos entrar así llaman más enfermeros y se llevan a Hinata en una camilla

**1 hora después**

**Hinata POV'S**

Abrí los ojos y los cerré rápidamente hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, me intente estirar pero no sentí mis pies…me senté como pude, me sobe los pies y luego los intente mover…nada

—Na-na-na-na-nada—empecé a hiperventilar— ¡AAAAAAAA!

¿¡Cómo puede ser que no sienta nada?! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! Me pellizque y nada

— ¡Hinata!—entro corriendo Naruto— ¡¿Qué te pasa Hinata?!

—N-n-no s-si-si-siento…—dije ¿cómo paso esto?

— ¡¿Qué no sientes?!—empezó a sacudirme Naruto

—N-no si-siento ¡No siento mis pies!

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito Naruto— ¡SASUKE VE POR INO O SAKURA YA!

**Normal POV'S**

Sasuke corrió por todo el hospital buscando a las medic-nin's aventando a todo o todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Cuando las encontró, prácticamente las arrastro hasta la habitación de la Hyuuga

**En la habitación**

Hinata no dejaba de hiperventilar y Naruto no podía soportar ver a la pequeña mujer así, tomo su mano y repetía una y otra vez que estaría bien. Justo cuando Naruto ya iba a llorar llego Sasuke. Ino y Sakura se preocuparon por el estado de su amiga ya que se veía perdida, llorando e hiperventilando. Rápidamente Ino empezó a verificar las piernas de su amiga, mientras que Sakura le preguntaba a Hinata que era lo que sentía, Naruto se alejó y se puso al lado del Uchiha

— ¿Ino…?—no terminaba de preguntar Sakura cuando Ino ya estaba diciendo que no con la cabeza, asustando aún más a Hinata

Sakura rebusco entre sus cosas un kunai y en cuanto lo encontró se arrodillo y empezó a picar los pies de Hinata. Ella increíblemente no sentía nada de nada.

— ¿Hinata que sientes?—pregunto Ino

—Na-nada—dijo Hinata a punto de llorar ¿Por qué demonios no sentía nada?

Ino salió corriendo de ahí en busca de Tsunade para que revisara a Hinata o si no de plano le dijera lo ella ni nadie quería saber. Sakura ya estaba llorando ¿no era el deber de un ninja cuidar a sus compañeros? En ese momento llegaron Ino, Tsunade y Shizune, quienes empezaron a examinar a la Hyuuga pero en sus caras solo se veían preocupación por montones.

—Shizune avísale a Neji—dijo Tsunade tristemente, Shizune solo asintió

Sakura e Ino se sentaron al lado de Hinata tomándola de ambas manos.

—H-Hinata—hizo un pequeño silencio poniendo a Hinata nerviosa—Yo…yo—Tsunade se puso a llorar

— ¿Ka-chan?—susurro Naruto

—L-lo siento no volverás a caminar—dijo Tsunade firmemente pero aun llorando

"No volverás a caminar" era lo que retumbaba en la cabeza de la joven mujer y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó a Sakura llorando.

— ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¿NANDE?! ¡¿NANDE?!—susurro y Sakura correspondió a su abrazo (Sakura sigue llorando)

— ¡Hina-chan!—grito Naruto y lloro poquito— ¡Si no hubieras desactivado el sharingan Hinata estaría bien teme!

Ino reacciono y corrió hacia el Uchiha dándole una cachetada

— ¿¡FELIZ!?—Le grito Ino— ¡POR TU ARROGANCIA PASO TODO ESTO! ¿¡CONTENTO CON LOS RESULTADOS?!

Por otro lado Tsunade abandono la habitación y en cuanto salió se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta el piso llorando silenciosamente

**Con Shizune**

Shizune salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se encontró con Tenten

—Shizune-sa…—dijo Tenten pero le interrumpieron

— ¿Tenten vas con Neji verdad?—dijo yendo directo al grano

—Um si… ¿Por qué?—dijo Tenten nerviosa

—Necesito que le lleves este mensaje—Shizune empezó a llorar y Tenten escucho el mensaje—Hinata ha perdido la movilidad en los pies

Tenten abrió los ojos ¿había oído bien?

—Neee Shizune es mentira verdad—dijo y como no se le respondió tomo a Shizune de los hombros y la zarandeo— ¿verdad?—Shizune no podía hablar y con la cabeza dijo que no y Tenten comenzó a llorar

—Por favor Tenten dile—dijo y de un momento a otro Tenten saco un pergamino de tele transporte y escribió mansión Hyuuga

**Ya en la mansión**

Ko vio correr a Tenten hacia allá

—Hola Tenten-san—dijo pero entro sin más preocupando a este— ¡Tenten-san!

— ¡NEJI! ¡NEJI!—gritaba la peli café

Neji volteo y vio a su novia correr hacia él, cuando llego hacia el con Ko tras ella, se abalanzo a los brazos de su novio.

— ¿Tenten?—pregunto Neji

— ¡HINATA! ¡HINATA!—dijo Tenten

— ¡¿Qué le paso a Hinata?!—pregunto provocando que Hiashi y Hanabi salieran

— ¡ELLA! ¡ELLA! ¡HA QUEDADO INVÁLIDA! ¡YA NO PODRÁ CAMINAR!—grito Tenten y lloro en el pecho de su novio

— ¡Lo único que me faltaba, que quedara invalida! ¡Pero ahora si esta fuera del clan!—grito Hiashi y corrió al hospital para darle su merecido a su hija

— ¡Hiashi-sama/Oto-sama!—gritaron Tenten, Hanabi y Neji

—Voy por el—dijo Neji

—Yo voy contigo—dijo Tenten aun llorando

—No tu quédate aquí y come algo—dijo y luego se dirigió hacia Ko y Hanabi—llévenla adentro—estos asintieron

**En la habitación de Hinata**

Hinata ya estaba un poco más calmada sin embargo no dejaba de llorar, Sakura palpaba la mano de su amiga para que se calmara, en ese momento llego Hiashi y dio a su hija una cachetada

— ¡Eres una inútil Hinata! ¡Ahora hasta inválida quedaste! ¡Eras una deshonra para el clan!—Neji que acababa de llegar ya sabía lo que seguía de la oración de Hiashi—Estas desterrada del clan

Hiashi salió molesto del lugar dejando a una confundida y desolada Hinata. No pudo más; se tocó la mejilla donde su padre le había pegado y lanzo un grito que rompió corazones, anunciando que lloraría de nuevo

**Horas después**

**Torre Hokage**

—Hokage-sama ¿nos habló?—dijo Kurenai

—Si—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—equipo 8 han sufrido una baja en la anterior misión por lo cual se les asignara de compañero de equipo a Uchiha Sasuke

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—reacciono el equipo 8

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama yo no aceptare a nadie más en mi equipo hasta no saber por qué se ha dado de baja a Hinata—dijo Kurenai

—Lo siento Hinata—susurro sabiendo que no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo de no decir nada a Kurenai—Sakura, Sasuke, ¡pasen!

En ese momento entro Sasuke…. Al final Sakura entro a la habitación empujando la silla de ruedas de Hinata

—Gomenasai no fui lo suficientemente fuerte—dijo Hinata cabizbaja—por favor acepten a Sasuke en su equipo

Kurenai no pudo más y corrió hacia Hinata para abrazarla…ambas lloraron

—Hina-chan te lo prometo—dijo Kurenai—sin embargo nadie te podrá reemplazar…nunca—Hinata abrió los ojos como platos

— ¡Oka-san!—dijo Hinata y Kurenai sintió que aparte de su hijo ya tenía una nueva hija

Al abrazo se unieron Kiba y Shino. Todos vieron aquello como si fuese un reencuentro familiar. Se separaron, los jóvenes se salieron y la sensei de Hinata hablo con la Hokage.

—Hinata, ¿no viste que sellos realizo el que te hizo este Jutsu?—dijo Shino

—No Shino, era muy rápido—dijo Hinata

— ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?—pregunto Kiba

—Con Sasuke—hablo Tsunade

— ¡¿PERDÓN?!—gritaron todos los que estaban ahí

—Así como lo oyeron—dijo Tsunade—Sasuke Uchiha se te da la misión de cuidar a Hinata Hyuuga hasta que se encuentre una cura a su enfermedad

Sasuke solo asintió, no le espera una misión fácil.

**/^_\\\\)**

**Y bueno esto es todo por hoy**

**Si lo se habrá la pregunta ¿Por qué Neji está vivo? Pero quiero que sepan que no me gusto que Neji muriera por eso en este Fic el estará vivito y coleando**

**Pienso poner un jueguito por lo cual en todo el Fic pondré caritas y quien la adivine se llevara un punto al final de mi Fic quien tenga más puntos ¡gana! La primera carita es esta: /****_\\\\)**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, favoritos o followers dependiendo si me quieren dejar alguno.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de vuelta aquí dándole lata a la página con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, gracias a ormaL92, AntoniaCifer, Suzuki-Nya, valemer, Kuragari Uchiha, Kyou Uchiha, Guest, Lady Luna Stiles, Ako Nya y lilycobain por sus favoritos, reviews y/o followers**

**Si a alguien le quieren dar las gracias por el cap. es a la canción "So alone de Anna Blue"**

**Oigan ¿dije lilycobain? ¿¡Dije lilycobain!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *se pone a vomitar arcoíris*… lo siento XD**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo no descansare hasta quitarle a Hinata de sus garras ok no XD**

**2\. Siempre sola**

**Media semana después**

Neji le ayuda a su prima a empacar sus cosas. De un momento a otro Neji volteo a ver a su prima y vio cómo su pantalón se encontraba mojado por sus lágrimas.

— ¿Hinata-sama?—pregunto Neji

Nada. Ni un movimiento de cabeza…exactamente nada.

— ¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien…?

—Neji-nisan—ella levanto la cara y mostro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿¡porque me paso esto!?

Neji abrazo su prima

—Hinata—dijo llamando su atención—las puertas de la rama secundaria, siempre estarán abiertas para usted

Hinata lloro un poco, ¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto a ella? Neji tomo la silla de ruedas y bajo las escaleras junto con su prima. Hinata recorrió con la vista cada detalle de la casa deleitándose con el paisaje, después de todo no lo volvería a ver.

— ¡Nee-samaaaaaaaaa!—se oyó el enérgico grito de…

— ¡Hanabi!—exclamo Hinata al sentir el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana abrazarle

— ¡Dime que no es cierto que te vas! ¡Onegai!—grito Hanabi

—Lo siento Hanabi pero Oto-sama dijo que me iría—dijo Hinata acariciando el cabello de su hermana

—P-pero ¿te podre ir a visitar? ¿Y no harás ninguna tontería? ¿Verdad?—pregunto Hanabi

—Hanabi…—esta le volteo a mirar con sus ojitos mojados—te lo prometo Hanabi

Hinata abrazo a su pequeña hermanita, en el momento se sentó en los pies de su hermana

— ¿Hanabi?

—Te voy a acompañar nee-sama—dijo Hanabi

Y así fue Hanabi y Neji acompañaron a Hinata hasta la mansión Uchiha. En cuanto llegaron Neji se metió a la casa con Sasuke para hablar con él.

— ¿Nee-sama?—pregunto Hanabi

— ¿Que pasa Hanabi?—le contesto Hinata

—Si Sasuke te lastima lo golpeare hasta que se desangre—le dijo a Hanabi a su hermana

—H-Hanabi no creo que sea necesario—dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

—De todas formas no fue una pregunta fue un aviso—dijo Hanabi

Después de eso platicaron de temas cruciales.

—Más te vale Uchiha—se oyó y después salió Neji

—Hmp—Sasuke salió a la puerta

—Nos vemos Hinata-sama—dijo Neji llevándose a Hanabi

—Bueno Hyuuga bienvenida—dijo Sasuke tomando la silla de ruedas

Hinata entro a la mansión, vio como había un sillón-cama en la sala.

—Este es tu cuarto—giro la silla de ruedas bruscamente haciendo que Hinata tuviera que agarrarse del mango

Siguió viendo la casa y encontró el baño vio como había salientes de metal.

—La Hokage modo a poner esas salientes para cuando te bañes o tengas necesidades podrás tomar las salientes y utilizarlas como apoyo—recorrió la cortina y vio una silla en medio—hay te podrás sentar para cuando te bañes, aquí también te podrás cambiar. Tus maletas irán al lado de tu cama y de ahí sacaras tu ropa.

Sasuke el saco y la guio hacia el patio trasero

—Y este es el patio—le dijo Sasuke— ¿tienes alguna pregunta Hyuuga?

— ¿T-tu t-te ba-bañaras en el mis-mo baño q-que yo?—pregunto Hinata

—No yo tengo un baño allá arriba

— ¿C-como me meteré a mi cama y me cobijare?

—Buena pregunta—dijo Sasuke y se puso a pensar (Aleluya, ¡ALELUYA!)—supongo que te tendré que ayudar en ese aspecto

A Hinata se le subieron los colores a la cara y asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke la llevo a la sala y ahí la dejo

—Uchiha-si…—iba a decir la Hyuuga pero…

—Solo Sasuke ¿ok?—le dijo fríamente

—H-hai—dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza

—Hmp, iré a cocinar—y así el Uchiha se marchó dejando a Hinata sola

'¿Qué más esperabas de un Uchiha?' se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba

En cuanto Sasuke le hablo para comer, fue hacia la cocina para comer, Sasuke ya había empezado a comer y su plato estaba en la mesa. Comió en silencio mientras que Sasuke le prestaba la mínima atención.

—Hyuuga saldré a cenar con el dobe y Sakura, te quedas sola—dijo Sasuke como orden

—Pero…

—No fue sugerencia te estoy avisando y dando una orden—le contesto borde

A Hinata solo le quedo acatar la orden.

**Horas después**

Sasuke ya se había marchado para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta. La joven Hyuuga salió al patio principal y se quedó viendo las estrellas.

—Quizás las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante—se dijo así misma intentando convencerse

Siguió mirando las estrellas hasta quedar dormida en el patio. Sasuke la vio sin embargo no se tomó la molestia de meterla.

**1 mes después**

**POV Hinata**

Supongo que después de todo sigo siendo un estorbo para todos. A pasado 1 semana desde que llegue a la mansión Uchiha… yo pensé que Sasuke era así ya que no me tenía confianza o simplemente me dejaba para que ambos reflexionáramos pero… ¡él nunca está en casa! Según me había contado Sakura

**Flash back**

**2 semanas antes**

—Eres de la suerte Hinata—decía felizmente Sakura en el café donde me había citado

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte

— ¡Haz cambiado a Sasuke! ¡Casi todo el tiempo quiere estar con nosotros! ¡Eres genial!—grito Sakura

—Sí, creo—dije completamente destrozada por dentro pero siendo feliz por fuera

**Fin flash back**

Peor aún, ni Neji ni Hanabi habían venido a visitarme en semanas. Hasta que Tenten al venir a avisarme me dijo

**Flash back**

**2 semanas antes**

—Hola Tenten—le dije—pasa—ella pasó sin rechistar y extrañamente sin hablar— ¿paso algo?

—Hinata—yo me puse atenta ya que su voz era algo quebrada—Neji y Hanabi solo podrán visitarte cada dos semanas y solo una vez

**Fin flash back**

No puedo creer lo injusta que es la vida conmigo, en esa misma tarde perdí todo el brillo que quedaba en mis ojos, lo recupero cuando mis ojos se llenan de agua antes de llorar. Me evado e intento apoyarme en los demás. Siempre sonrió cuando alguien viene a verme pero cuando estoy sola lo único que hago es llorar. Pienso en el principio ¡todo era tan distinto! Pero ahora lo bonito se extinguió y lo único que queda es lo malo.

¿Por qué? ¡Tenia de todo un poco! ¡Ahora no! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! Me dijo Neji que fuese fuerte pero ¿para qué? Me hago polvo poco a poco, la palabra amor ya no está en mi diccionario.

Mi alma ya no sirve, creo que está enfadada conmigo. Mi corazón ya no me guía, ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

Todo esto es confuso, pero lo que sé es que ya no puedo seguir adelante.

Me miro las venas… quizá sea la forma más rápida para quitarles ese peso tanto a mi como a los demás

'Si Hinata eso es lo mejor' me dije a mi misma

Camine a la sala y encontré un cúter, perfecto.

Tome un pluma que estaba cerca y una servilleta para poder escribir mi última nota.

"Yo ya no puedo vivir más es demasiado duro, solo supe pedir perdón cuando fui inmadura. Dile a Neji que siempre lo quise y que lo siento, a Hanabi que busque mis palabras en el viento cuando sople. Papá lee, este es mi último escrito ¡préstame atención solo eso! ¡Lo necesito! Sé que lloraras pero también te alegraras. Sasuke gracias por alojarme en tu casa

Arigatto a todos…y…Sayonara"

Empecé a llorar y ahí mismo donde estaba, con un valor que no sé de dónde saque, tome el cúter y corte mis venas.

Se abrió la puerta

— ¡Onee-sama!—por favor Hanabi no vengas

Los pasos iban en aumento

— ¡ONEE-SAMA!—grito Hanabi— ¡No te vayas onee-sama por favor!

—Lo… siento… Hanabi-chan—intente decir—cuida… te… has… ta… pronto—y cerré los ojos

'Sayonara'

**((0)))**

**Sé que tendrán ganas de lanzarme objetos punzo-cortantes, creo que están en su derecho después de todo hasta yo tengo ganas de lanzarme un objeto de esos.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**AntoniaCifer:** Arigatto por tu review y tranquila no creo que sea malo que te haya dado risa ese pedazo tranquila no eres la única loquilla aquí yo también lo soy, y sobre lo de hacer sufrir a Hiashi… *saca un cuchillo yandere* correrá su sangre mujajajajaja… perdón, para que veas como Sasuke cuida a Hinata vas a tener que esperar un poquito más. A mí tampoco me gusto que Neji muriera sabía que no era la única… oye de pura casualidad ¿no has leído un Fanfic de lilycobain? Es que si no mal recuerdo vi tu nombre en uno de ellos. Espero te haya gustado el capi

**Guest: **Pues no creo que sea muy diferente es más creo que no hay muchas personas les gustara este Fic *se hace chibi y se deprime por cinco segundos* en fin ¿enserio te hice llorar? Gomenasai… bueno culparon más a Sasuke porque…

**Ino: **Mi teoría es que Sasuke es un Baka por desactivar el sharingan después de lo que dijo Hinata-chan y por eso tiene la culpa

¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ino: **Pos nada más vengo a explicar mi teoría nos vemos *se va*

Eso fue raro, espero te haya gustado este capi

**Lady Luna Stiles: **Sigo diciendo no creo que mi Fic sea algo kawai, es eso o me siento sentida por que eso me dijeron… bueno dejo mis problemas para después… ¿acaso hare llorar a todo el mundo con una Hinata invalida? Espero no… me dio algo de risa cuanto dijiste que la carita era un perrito ovejero… WII tengo una fan eso es genial nunca eh tenido una, bueno hasta luego, espero te haya gustado el capi

**Ako Nya: **¡Por dios me hiciste caso con eso de leer mi Fic! ¡Qué bien! Repito no creo que mi Fic sea bueno, pero si ustedes lo dicen… espero te haya gustado el capi

**lilycobain (¡aaaaah! *-*): ***se pone a gritar y romper cosas* ¡lily-sempai me escribió un review! Ahora si puedo morir en paz…gomen…si eso decían pero ya ves XD… sabemos que si es capaz de hacer eso Hiashi… bueno en el momento no puso su carota pero mira aquí si puso su carota solo tiene de adorno a la pobre Hinata… *susurrando (si no te gusta el lemon no leas)* si habrá lemon mujajajajaja pero será en un capi aparte más adelantito, pero ¿me ayudarías?… *normal* Ya dije no creo que mi Fic sea bueno, pero aun así espero que lo sigas ¡espero te haya gustado el cap. lily-sempai!

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que la carita salió mal (era así: /^_\\\\) y era Deidara) pero sin embargo por su entusiasmo en ese juego (y por intentar adivinar la carita mal echa) el punto se lo lleva:**

**Lady Luna Stiles: S**

**AntoniaCifer: S**

**Ahora la siguiente carita es esta: ((0)))**

**Y ahora ¿un review? yo sé que quieren dejarme uno**

**Les mando un abrazo desde México, Matta nee \^_^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo, más que nada por esperar esta continuación y no querer matarme… ¿o sí?**

**Bueno si es así ya que jeje solo mátenme rápidamente ¿sí?**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**3\. Nueva oportunidad**

Lentamente la joven inválida abrió los ojos, lo primero que visualizó fue una silueta

— ¿Mamá?—pregunto nuestra protagonista

— ¡Nee-sama!—grito Hanabi abrazando a nuestra protagonista

— ¡Hanabi-chan!—en cuanto dijo eso Hanabi salió corriendo abrió la puerta y grito

— ¡Hinata despertó! ¡Hinata despertó!

Ella no podía creer cuanta gente había en su cuarto. Todos entraron al escuchar el grito de su hermana

— ¡Hinata-chan!—grito Ino y fue a abrazarla— ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—pregunto la ex Hyuga y miro su mano— ¿Qué me paso en la mano?

—Cuando Hanabi te trajo aquí, te tiro antes de entrar, te doblaste la mano que te cortaste… no la muevas por unos días—dijo Sakura

—Lo siento Hinata—dijo Hanabi algo sonrojada

—No importa Hanabi-chan—dijo poniendo una mano en el cachete de su hermana—después de todo soy un estorbo—dijo quitando la mano del cachete de su hermana

— ¿Quién te dijo eso Hinata-sama?—dijo Neji

—Sakura… cuéntales por favor—dijo Hinata con la cabeza baja

— ¿Q-que quieres q-que les c-cuente?—dijo nerviosamente la peli chicle al sentir la mirada del sobreprotector primo

—Lo que me contaste hace 2 semanas—le dijo la peli azul

— ¡Oh! Que Sasuke casi todo el tiempo quiere estar con nosotros—soltó Sakura hasta que reflexiono y se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo Sasuke evitaba a Hinata— ¡Ah!—exclamo llevándose las manos a la boca

—Sé que soy un estorbo para todos, para quitarles ese peso a todos hice lo que hice—explico nuestra protagonista

—Hina-chan—dijo el enérgico rubio acercándose a Hinata—NO eres un estorbo y lo que diga o haga el Teme que no te afecte—aconsejo el rubio terminando con una sonrisa

—A-Arigatto Naruko-kun—agradeció Hinata

—Ahora si se las verá conmigo ese Uchiha—dijo Hanabi intentando salir del cuarto pero su hermana la detuvo

—Tranquila Hanabi—dijo la ojiperla mayor mientras buscaba con su vista a su primo— ¿y Neji-niisan?

Todo mundo busco a Neji en la habitación, sin embargo nadie lo encontró. Todos tragaron grueso ¡pobre Sasuke! Al parecer moriría joven

—Ya, todos tranquilos, no se esponjen, Lee y yo buscaremos a Neji… y salvaremos a Sasuke—dijo Tenten susurrando lo último

—Hasta luego Hina-chan… que no se vuelva a apagar tu llama de la juventud—se despidió Lee, ambos se retiraron

—Yo voy a avisar al Teme que Neji lo quiere matar, nos vemos, cuídate Hina-chan—dijo Naruto y salió corriendo de la habitación

—Bueno Tsunade-sama me hablo antes de venir así que me voy—dijo Sakura y salió del cuarto

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿No se van?—pregunto Hinata a los que sobraban

—Yo no pienso salir antes de terminar de comer—todos lo miraron—es broma—dijo Choji comiendo

—Si me voy esta situación se pondrá problemática—dijo Shikamaru

—Yo no me quiero ir todavía—dijo Ino

—Leí en un libro que tienes que acompañar a tus amigos en tiempos difíciles—explico Sai con una sonrisa

—Papá esta de misión, así que me niego a irme—exclamo Hanabi

—Muy bien, entonces ¿20 preguntas para matar al tiempo?—pregunto Hinata

—Si/Problemático/Ñam/No sé qué es—dijeron ellos

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Campo de entrenamiento**

—Uchiha—dijo Neji tras encontrar a Sasuke

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Hyuuga?—pregunto un fastidiado Sasuke

— ¿Que te dije sobre cuidar a Hinata-sama?—pregunto el Hyuuga

—Tsk… si me vienes a decir de porque está sola en la mansión…

—En este momento está en el hospital—dijo Neji

— ¿Nani?—pregunto Sasuke dejando de entrenar

— ¿Así de cuidada la tienes que ni siquiera te molestas en dedicarle algo de tiempo?—pregunto el sobreprotector primo

—NO es mi deber—dijo el último Uchiha

—Tu misión es completamente simple; **CUIDAR** a Hinata Hyuuga y lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es evitarla

—Esa Hyuuga solo es un estorbo—dijo Sasuke y sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello

—El único estorbo aquí eres tu Uchiha ¿o que crees que por ayudar al Baka de Naruto a derrotar a Madara eres más especial que todos? Recuerda que estabas anotado en el libro Bingo por lo cual eres un traidor igual que los Akatsuki—digo Neji apretando el cuello de su víctima hasta que alguien los separo

— ¡Tranquilo Neji!—exclamo Tenten tomando su mano mientras que Lee lo sostenía

— ¡Cierra la boca teme!—exclamo Naruto

Tras unos segundos Neji se soltó del agarre más tranquilo

—Gracias Tenten, Lee—dijo Neji y ellos se retiraron— ¡Uchiha!—gritando llamando la atención del poseedor del sharingan—tienes 1 mes para que la situación cambie, si no, no me importara cuantos años en la cárcel pasare pero no volverás a ver una amanecer—tras eso se retiraron

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos ¡habían llegado a tiempo! ¡Por poco el mundo ninja se quedaba sin Uchiha!

—Sasuke…—interrupción

— ¡Ese Hyuuga!—grito Sasuke golpeando un árbol que se destruyó y comenzó a caminar camino a recoger a la Hyuuga inválida

— ¡Sasuke-teme escucha!—grito Naruto deteniendo al Uchiha—Hinata intentó suicidarse ya que pensaba que solo es un estorbo para todos—dijo el rubio lo más serio que pudo—escuche que le dijiste estorbo, hoy aparte de la amenaza de Neji tienes la mía

— ¡¿Nani?!—exclamo Sasuke

—Atrévete a hacerle el mínimo daño a Hinata-chan y te juro que nadie podrá salvarte—dijo Naruto adelantándose hacia el hospital

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**En el hospital**

Ya solo quedaban Ino y Hanabi, Hinata se sentía feliz con la presencia de las 2 chicas.

—Entonces ¿ya te dio permiso de decirle Sasuke?—pregunto Ino

— ¿L-le tenía que pedir permiso?—tartamudeo/pregunto Hinata

—Claro que no nee-sama ni que fuera un Kage como para que le pidas permiso de decir su nombre—dijo Hanabi

—Gracias Hanabi-chan—dijo Hinata y de pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

— ¡Hola ya volví y el teme sigue vivo!—explico Naruto mientras entraba

—Hmp… dobe cállate estamos en un hospital no grites—dijo Sasuke entrando tras el—ya me la puedo llevar

—Claro, solo esperaba a que llagaras aquí para que tú lo llevaras—dijo Ino—Naruto ayúdame—dijo trayendo la silla

Naruto comprendió y tomo entre sus brazos a Hinata para después depositarla, como si de una rosa se tratase, en la silla de ruedas

—G-gracias Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata

Sasuke tomo la silla de ruedas y salieron del hospital. En todo el camino un silencio sepulcral reino en todo momento hasta que al llegar a la casa Uchiha, la joven Hyuuga rompió con ese silencio.

—Y-ya comiste Sasuke-kun—pregunto la Hyuuga

—No, aun no Hy…—intento decir Sasuke

—Por favor dime solamente Hinata—dijo Hinata

—Muy bien—dijo llevándola a la cocina para poder preparar de comer

Toda la preparación de la comida se llevó en silencio

—Buen provecho—dijeron ambos y comieron

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Minutos después**

— ¿Sasuke?—pregunto en un susurro Hinata

— ¿Si?—respondió Sasuke

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigos?—soltó Hinata

— ¿Nani?

—Etto… yo creo que así sería más llevadera mi estadía aquí…—Sasuke la miro extrañado—al menos déjame intentarlo Sasuke si en un mes no lo eh logrado no te obligare a nada

Sasuke considero una y otra vez hasta que llego a un acuerdo consigo mismo

—Muy bien Hinata pero solo un mes—dijo Sasuke

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**En la noche**

Sasuke y Hinata estaban viendo un programa pero antes de terminar Hinata cayó dormida y Sasuke la observo

'Se ve tierna durmiendo… ¡que carajos! 'pensó Sasuke, saco a Hinata de su silla de ruedas y la llevo al sillón la cama de la Hyuuga. Terminando Sasuke la alzo, la llevo a su cama, la arropo y salió rumbo a su cuarto

—Bueno porque no darle una oportunidad a esa Hyuuga—peno Sasuke antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Al fin un final feliz ¿no lo creen? Bueno gracias por esperar y no querer matarme**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Kuragari Uchiha:** Ya estoy cansada de hacer llorar a las personas así que ya no lo hare perdón y qué bueno que reconociste la canción de nota de suicidio de porta, espero te haya gustado el cap

**Guest: **Lamento si el cap te decepciono espero haber mejorado en este y sobre lo del compromiso forzado no lo quiero utilizar se me hace aburrido espero te haya gustado el cap

**AlexanUchiha: **Tranquilo no se fue hinata y no se ira y la culpa es del baka de Sasuke no mia, espero te haya gustado el cap

**KattyoNebel: **Este cap tiene mas historia por delante y por eso pór el momento serán solo amigos y después algo mas

**Akemi uchiha: **Espero te haya gustado el cap

**Y ahora en el juego de la carita se llevo el punto muchos lectores felicidades!**

**Kuragari Uchiha: S**

**Lady Luna Stiles: S**

**AntoniaCifer: S**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: S**

**Ahora la siguiente carita es esta: ****(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Matta nee, abrazos desde México para todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores! Lo se lo se tarde un buen en escribir un capitulo pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo… bueno sin más el cap.**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero si no termina como yo quiero tendrá serios problemas con mi hermoso cuchillo yandere :3**

**4\. Un día especial**

**1 mes después**

—Te di una oportunidad de sacar tus maletas Hinata, ahora yo las sacare—dijo Sasuke a la Hyuga

—Onegai Sasuke, no lo hagas—suplicó Hinata

— ¿Para que las quieres Hinata? Ya estás viviendo aquí—dijo Sasuke con las maletas en las manos (jaja los asuste)

— ¿Y si algún día quiero irme?—dijo quitándole las maletas

—Hmp, entonces tendré que acerté cosquillas—dijo saliendo al ataque de las cosquillas

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Sasuke para!—rogo Hinata luchando con sus manos para poder salir de las cosquillas de Sasuke

— ¿Tienes ganas de irte ahora?

— ¡No, no tengo ganas pero para ya!—exclamo Hinata y Sasuke paro su "castigo"

Hinata tomo aire y miro a Sasuke, Sasuke la miro

— ¡Jajaja!—rieron ambos

Poco a poco una amistad creció entre la ex Hyuga y el ultimo Uchiha, Hinata era luz y Sasuke oscuridad por lo que encajaban a la perfección

Sasuke podía ser el Sasuke antes de la masacre Uchiha

Y Hinata recupero las ganas debido a la gran confianza que el Uchiha tenía con ella

Sin embargo no solo era una amistad lo que creían tener entre ellos. En cada corazón de ambos la imagen del otro estaba grabada, ambos se querían pero no lo sabían… además por el momento ambos se conformaban con esa bella amistad que ambos tenían.

—Me toca preparar de comer—dijo Hinata después de dejar de reír

—No lo sé ¿cocinas bien?—pregunto Sasuke

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que no morirás de intoxicación—dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisita que Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa de lado

—Entonces estoy en sus manos, Hinata Hyuuga—dijo Sasuke sonrojando un poco a Hinata—pero sin embargo no comeremos aquí

— ¿Nande, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Hinata

—No comeremos aquí—pauso un momento para según el aumentar la tensión—comeremos a las afueras de Konoha

— ¿Un día de campo?—pregunto Hinata y Sasuke asintió

**/^_^\\\\*)**

**1 hora más tarde**

Hinata había preparado un omelett con jitomate y de paso fueron a comprar unos rollos de canela… eran los únicos dulces que a Sasuke le gustaban.

Hinata llevaba la canasta en los pies y Sasuke empujaba la silla de ruedas. Salieron de Konoha sin problemas… bueno excepto 2 que 3 admiradoras de Sasuke pero aparte de eso salieron.

Ambos azabaches salieron al bosque y de pronto pararon

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Hinata

—Ponte esto en los ojos—dijo Sasuke entregándole un pañuelo

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Hinata

—Tu solo hazlo—ordeno a Sasuke

—Ok, ok—dijo Hinata eh hizo lo que el peli negro le dijo

Sasuke llevo la silla de ruedas a un lugar donde conoció a su primer amigo o mejor dicho amiga; eran un lugar con una cascada, un rio, muchas flores, al igual que dientes de león.

—Listo Hinata, quítate el pañuelo—dijo Sasuke y Hinata hizo que Sasuke le pidió, encontrándose con el paisaje

—S-Sasuke—los ojos de Hinata empezar a llenarse de aguas

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el Uchiha

—Sí, es solo que, aquí conocí a mi primer amigo, se llamaba Danan, y lo deje de ver de ver hace mucho tiempo ya que me prohibieron verlo—le dijo a Sasuke

—Que coincidencia, yo conocí a una amiga aquí, se llamaba Asuki y la deje de ver cuando ella se alejó de Konoha—dijo Sasuke viendo la cascada

—Sasuke ¿te volteas para poder enseñarte algo?—dijo apenada la ex Hyuuga

—Claro, Hinata—dijo Sasuke

Sasuke volteo la vista y Hinata realizo el Jutsu que debía hacer, solía hacer aquel Jutsu antes de que le prohibiesen hacerlo

—Listo Sasuke—dijo Hinata y Sasuke volteo

— ¿A-Asuki?—dijo Sasuke sorprendido

Si era ella, el cabello blanco, los ojos negros… ¿Hinata era Asuki?

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, te lo tuve que haber dicho hace algún tiempo—dijo Hinata apenada

Sasuke avanzo hacia Hinata y se puso enfrente de ella, Hinata cerró los ojos, Sasuke levanto la mano y Hinata previno el dolor… el cual nunca llego

Miro que su cabello; era color de siempre, mas no el de Asuki… Sasuke había hecho una regresión de Jutsu. Tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando ella le pedía permiso para ir a salir

**Flash back**

—Hola Oka-san—grito la pequeña Hinata/Asuki

—Hola Hinata—decía mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla—te quitare el Jutsu ahora mismo, amor—decía mientras levantaba su mano y quitaba el Jutsu del cuerpo de su hija

—Mamita—dijo la pequeña Hinata mientras tomaba de la mano a su madre— ¿mañana podre ir a ver a Danan?—pregunto la pequeña

—Mmmm… ya sabes hacer el Jutsu: cambio de cuerpo—pregunto la madre de Hinata y esta asintió—entonces sí pero recuerda que tienes que venir conmigo para quitarte el Jutsu

— ¡Hai!—grito alegre la pequeña

**Fin flash back**

Hinata miro a Sasuke y el la abrazo

—Arigatto Hinata—dijo Sasuke

—Arigatto Sasuke—Hinata correspondió al abrazo

—Hinata—dijo el Uchiha aun abrazados

— ¿Nani Sasuke?—pregunto la Hyuuga

—Revivamos esos momentos—dijo Sasuke

—Olvidaste que ya no puedo caminar ¿verdad?—dijo Hinata

—No es necesario—respondió, cargando a Hinata por sorpresa

— ¡Sasuke!—grito Hinata y de pronto se acercaron al rio

**Flash back**

—1…2… ¡3!—gritaron ambos niños y se aventaron al rio

**Fin flash back**

— ¡No Sasuke si no puedo mover mis pies ¿Cómo nadare?!—grito Hinata

—1…/ ¡NO TE LO SUPLICO!—dijeron ambos—2…/ ¡SASUKE!—Hinata desesperada golpeo el pecho de Sasuke— ¡3!—Hinata solo tomo aire mientras Sasuke brincaba y entraban al agua

Hinata y Sasuke salieron del agua, Sasuke cargaba a Hinata aun y poniéndose de pie se empezó a reír.

— ¡¿Qué te da tanta risa?!—pregunto enojada

—Hemos crecido Hinata… ya no tenemos que nadar para poder pararnos—dijo Sasuke entre risas

Y era cierto… Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse.

—Jaja jaja—observo a Hinata ponerse roja—Tengo hambre—dijo Sasuke

—Primero me tiras al agua ¿y luego quieres que te de comer?—dijo Hinata

—No seas mala Hinata—suplico Sasuke

—Ya que—dijo Hinata

Ambos salieron del agua y comieron el omelett que Hinata había preparado. A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos; era la primera vez que Hinata preparaba de comer para ambos y se había enamorado de la comida.

Hinata recogió unos cuantos dientes de león y le entrego uno a Sasuke

**Flash back**

—Pide un deseo Danan—dijo Hinata y le entrego un diente de león

—Deseo tenerte siempre como amiga—dijo Sasuke y soplo su diente de león

—Yo deseo poder ser feliz—dijo Hinata y soplo su diente de león

**Fin Flash back**

—Pide un deseo Sasuke—dijo Hinata entregándole un diente de león

'Espero que algún día tener el valor de decirle "Te amo" a Sasuke/Hinata' desearon ambos.

**/^_^\\\\*)**

**Horas después**

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos un lagartijo y tu saliste corriendo atrás de mí?—le recordó Sasuke a Hinata

—Si jaja buenos tiempos… ¡achu!—estornudo Hinata

— ¿Hinata estas bien?—pregunto un preocupado Sasuke

—S-si pero tengo frio—dijo Hinata

—Bueno vámonos—dijo Sasuke

Sasuke tomo la silla de ruedas de Hinata y caminaron rumbo a la villa Uchiha.

**/^_^\\\\*)**

Una vez que Hinata y Sasuke se terminaron de bañar (Por si alguna mente Ero-sanin está aquí, se bañaron por SE-PA-RA-DO) y cenar, fueron a ver TV a la sala, se sentaron en el mismo sillón.

Hinata se recargo en el hombro de Sasuke, este se sorprendió por tal acción pero termino por sonreír y abrazar por los hombros a Hinata.

—Hinata—dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de su compañera.

—Mande Sasuke-kun—dijo Hinata

—Quiero que sepas que yo te—intento decir Sasuke sin embargo no pudo ya que un Toc-Toc en la puerta hizo que Sasuke dejara de abrazar a Hinata y ella se sentara en lo que el moreno abría la puerta.

Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Neji y Tenten.

—Uchiha—dijo Neji

—Hyuuga—dijo Sasuke

…Atmosfera opresiva…

—Bueno ¿podemos pasar Sasuke-san?—dijo Tenten intentando aligerar la atmosfera

—Pasen—dijo el peli negro

Ambos peli café, pasaron y se sentaron en un enfrente del de Hinata y Sasuke.

—Neji-nissan, Tenten-chan ¿ocurre algo?—pregunto Hinata

—Bueno Hina-chan, Sasuke-san… queríamos decirles algo—dijo Tenten y, Sasuke y Hinata, pusieron atención— ¡Neji y yo nos casaremos!—grito alegre Tenten

**Y aquí termina el cap. XD lo siento si les pareció muy pequeño (y confuso)**

**Respondiendo a los reviews**

**AntoniaCifer: **Tranquila no importa si no me dejaste review el cap. Anterior, que mal que te dio miedo el cap. anterior gomenasai y si Sasuke es un maldito. Sabía que no era la única pervertidilla aquí =D… ejem, espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Lady Luna Stiles: **Que bueno que ya no lloraras =D, si lo se Neji es muy Neji XD pero todos lo queremos como es =D. Espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Kuragari Uchiha: **Que bueno que te dio risa que Naruto y Neji amenazaran a Sasuke, bueno las personas muchas veces actúan con forme se sienten en ese momento por lo cual, aprovechándome de eso, hice que le dijeran estorbo a él. Espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Ako Nya: **Gracias, la verdad me gusta que te guste mi Fic… que malo que hayas borrado los Fic que tenías ¡me encantaban :O! espero te allá gustado el cap.

**FkC.R: **Bienvenido al mundo de los reviews =D de echo como explique en el cap. anterior si utilice la canción nota de suicidio de porta, no sabes la alegría de tener un nuevo lector. Espero te guste el cap.

**Supongo que la carita anterior era difícil sin embargo felicidades a los que le atinaron:**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: S**

**AntoniaCifer: SA**

**Kuragari Uchiha: S**

**Lady Luna Stiles: SA**

**Y ahora esta es la siguiente carita *redoble de tambores*: /^_^\\\\*)**

**Nos vemos después, Matta nee saludos desde México**

**PD: Ya pronto entrare a un nuevo nivel académico que me robara demasiado tiempo por lo cual tardare (aún mas) en subir cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola gente detrás de sus pantallas! Eh aquí otro capítulo de este Fic, quiero aprovechar para pedir millones de disculpas por tardar tanto y también quiero darle la bienvenida a ThePrincessYara por unirse a esta loca idea Sasuhina**

**Como ya eh dicho Naruto no me pertenece y blablablá ustedes conocen todo esto**

**5\. Calor de corazón**

—Hinata ya sal del baño—dijo Sasuke tocando la puerta del baño de Hinata

—No saldré, me veo horrible—respondió Hinata

Pasaron los días como si de horas se trataran y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo*, habían pasado 2 meses y aún más rápido el día de la tan esperada boda entre el genio Hyuuga y la diosa de las armas.

Todo iba perfecto, sin embargo Hinata no quería salir del baño ya que según ella se veía horrible y por eso no saldría.

—Al Hyuuga no le gustara que llegues tarde a su boda—chantajeo Sasuke

De pronto se escuchó un suspiro pesado detrás de la puerta, diciendo que Hinata había perdido aquella guerra en contra del Uchiha.

—Voy afuera—dijo Hinata y Sasuke se alejó de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y dejo salir a Hinata, ella vestía un vestido rosa pastel con azul cielo, tenía el cabello en un molote y dos mechones sueltos. Sasuke se quedó mirando embelesado la belleza de la ex Hyuuga.

— ¿Tan mal me veo?— pregunto Hinata en cuanto Sasuke la vio.

—Te ves hermosa—dijo Sasuke sonrojado

—A-Arigatto—tartamudeo Hinata completamente sonrojada

—Bueno ya vámonos—dijo Sasuke tomando la silla de ruedas y caminando hacia la boda.

**^/_\^**

**Minutos después**

Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron en una de las bancas de enfrente ya que eran padrinos de anillos, ignorando completamente a Hiashi, quien observaba con insistencia a su hija.

**En la entrada**

—Te ves hermosa Tenten—dijo Gai al ver su alumna ahí en la entrada

Y no era para menos, ella vestía un vestido de tirantes de encaje blanco de flores, todo el vestido era con el mismo encaje y tenía el cabello suelto.

—Gracias Gai-sensei—dijo Tenten

— ¿Lista?—pregunto Gai tendiendo su brazo para poder llevar a Tenten al altar

—Siempre lo eh estado—exclamó Tenten tomando el brazo de su sensei

La música sonó y todos se pararon de su lugar para recibir a la novia (ya saben que Hinata no puede), Hinata y Hanabi miraban con lágrimas de felicidad la escena… sin embargo alguien miraba a Hinata y esta al voltearse encontró la mirada de su padre.

—No lo mires—susurro Sasuke—hazle ese favor a tú primo

Hinata instantáneamente lo dejo de observar y de dedico a mirar a Tenten y Neji

**^/_\^**

**Minutos después**

—Neji Hyuuga aceptas a Tenten como tú esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe

—Acepto—dijo el Hyuuga

—Tenten aceptas a Neji Hyuuga como tú esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe

—Acepto—dijo Tenten

—Por el poder que se me concede los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

—Pensé que nuca lo diría—dijo Neji tomando a Tenten por la cintura y planto un tierno beso en los labios de su ahora esposa, haciendo que todo el mundo explotara en vítores y aplausos

**^/_\^**

**Horas después**

La nueva pareja se divertía demasiado. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke y Hinata estaban sentados en la misma mesa, claro a incomodidad de los últimos 2 por las escenas shojo delante de ellos.

—Bueno antes de empezar quiero que le den un aplauso a la nueva pareja, Neji y Tenten—todos aplaudieron a la nueva pareja—Llego el tiempo del vals por lo cual pedimos la presencia de los novios en la pista

Rápidamente Tenten se paró y tomo la mano de Neji para llevarlo a la pista. Ambos se pusieron en posición para bailar mientras sonaba la canciónNadie como tú de la oreja de van Gogh

—Se pide la presencia de Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga en la pista por favor

Los nombrados se pararon y fueron a bailar con los novios.

—Gai y Kurenai a la pista por favor

Ambos sensei (claro que Kurenai le encargo su bebe a Tsunade) se dirigieron a la joven pareja para bailar con ellos, en lo que volvía Hiashi y Hanabi

—Naruto y Sakura a centro de la pista por favor

Ambos se pararon y fueron a bailar. Gai y Kurenai regresaron a sus lugares y Kurenai tomo a su bebe.

—Shikamaru e Ino

Ino levanto a Shikamaru (quien ya casi estaba dormido) y bailaron el vals. Mientras Naruto era arrastrado por Sakura

—Shizune y Kakashi a la pista

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para ir hacia la pareja. Shikamaru venia murmurando que todo esto era problemático

—Sasuke y Hinata, un aplauso

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y Sasuke llevo la silla de ruedas al centro de la pista, ahí Neji tomo a Hinata de los brazos y así, aunque los pies de Hinata arrastraran, bailaron el vals. Aquella imagen movió corazones, y también tuvo efecto en Hinata por lo cual ella lloro en el hombro de su niisan.

—No llore Hinata-sama—dijo Neji

—Felicidades Neji—dijo Hinata

—Gracias Hinata—dijo Neji mientras la volvía a poner en la silla de ruedas y así se fuera. Luego Neji volvió a bailar con Tenten

Después del baile, todo el mundo grito y empezó a aplaudir con mucha fuerza.

**^/_\^**

En lo demás Hinata no pudo participar por lo cual Hanabi, quien se había ganado el ramo, llevo una rosa a su hermana y después se quedó ahí. Ahora Hanabi se había unido al grupo de personas que Sasuke ingeniosamente había llamado "Club observadores shojo del Nejiten". Al poco rato el Uchiha fue por un refresco, dejando a la familia Hyuuga en sus asuntos.

**^/_\^**

—Sasuke ya tardo mucho—dijo Hinata

Ciertamente si, ya habían pasado 25 minutos y el peli-negro no había vuelto. De un momento a otro un 'Te amo' salió de la boca de ambos esposos.

—Quizá sea por eso—dijo Hanabi señalando la escena

—Quizá, quizá—Hinata dijo antes de dejar su vaso en la mesa y poner las manos en las ruedas de la silla

— ¿A dónde vas, Onee-sama?—pregunto la Hyuuga menor

—Iré a buscar a Sasuke—respondió Hinata mientras salía

Busco a Sasuke en el lugar donde estaban los refrescos, sin encontrarlo. Hinata lo busco y lo encontró en el patio del salón donde era la fiesta. Hinata vio a Sasuke y el la miro con una sonrisa en la cara. Comenzó a sonar la canción It will rain de Bruno Mars. El pelinegro camino hacia la ojiperla.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza?—dijo Sasuke con una reverencia y extendiendo su mano frente a Hinata. Nuestra protagonista iba a replicar pero Sasuke no la dejo—ya bailaste con Neji no tienes derecho a negarte

—Muy bien, entonces será un honor—respondió Hinata tomando la mano del Uchiha.

Sasuke la tomo igual que Neji la había tomado minutos antes, pero el no hizo que sus pies se arrastraran ya que él puso los pies de Hinata sobre los suyos.

Ella miraba con insistencia los ojos negros delante de ella y él no podía dejar de sonreír al bailar.

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? A mí me encanto escribir un poquito de mi tan amado Nejiten ¿a ustedes les gusto el toque Nejiten?**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Kuragari Uchiha****: Tranquilo, tranquilo el lemon vendrá pronto, cosa d capítulos XD, espero te allá gustado el cap**

**ThePrincessYara: Que bueno que te guste mi historia loca y rara XD, espero te allá gustado el cap**

**AlexanUchiha: Jeje qué bueno que te allá gustado la nueva relación del Sasuhina, espero te allá gustado el cap**

**Ako Nya: Ese era el chiste lo siento si te asuste, espero te alla gustado el cap.**

**En el juego de la carita los ganadores son:**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: SA**

**AntoniaCifer: SA**

**Kuragari Uchiha: SA**

**Lady Luna Stiles: SA**

**Ako Nya: S**

**ThePrincessYara: S**

**Ya se me acaban las caritas, pero después serán preguntas sobre el cap. o el Fic pero terminaremos la palabra secreta y le daré un Fic Sasuhina o cualquier pareja (excepto yaoi o yuri) que quieran =D… esta es la carita: ****^/_\^**

**¡AH SI! Antes que se me olvide ya eh subido otro Fic Sasuhina, se llama "Un loco extraño" y un medio Sasuhina llamado "Amor de Facebook", son libres de leerlos si gustan.**

**Bueno nos vemos, Matta Nee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores! Eh aquí el tan esperado (o eso creo) capítulo 6. Verán que les encantara, se los juro, lo amaran. Les pido disculpas por el retraso pero ya no tengo el tiempo de antes por lo cual me cuesta algo de trabajo escribir.**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto**

**En capítulos anteriores no habían salido ni Kiba, Shino, Suigetsu, Karin ni Jugo, etc… bueno en este cap. algunos de ellos aparecerán. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Karin en este capítulo se presentara muy… como decirlo… puta XD, si a ti te cae bien (igual que a mi) pido disculpas**

**6\. Amigos… no más**

Había pasado 2 meses desde la boda, Tenten había anunciado su embarazo y Sasuke se había ido de misión la semana anterior.

Hinata veía la casa con mucha felicidad, cada día estaba más segura que lo que sentía por Sasuke era amor, tal y como el que había sentido alguna vez por Naruto

—Aaaa Sasuke—suspiró Hinata.

—Hinata-chan ¿estás aquí?—grito alguien en la puerta.

—Voy, voy—al abrir la puerta se encontró con…—Naruto-kun.

—Hola Hinata-chan 'ttebayo—saludó Naruto— ¿estás sola?

—Hai, Sasuke-kun se fue de misión, hoy llega—explicó Hinata.

—Oh, muy bien ¿te hago compañía?—preguntó Naruto.

—C-claro, pasa.

Naruto entro a la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones del hogar mientras Hinata le acompañaba por detrás.

—Te ofrezco algo—preguntó la ojiperla.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor Hinata-chan—pidió el Uzumaki—Oe, Hinata-chan—la nombrada puso atención a su acompañante—haz cambiado muchísimo al Teme ¿Qué le has hecho?—pregunto el pelirrubio.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera me parece que Sasuke-kun haya cambiado—opinó la ex Hyuga llegando con el vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué no ha cambiado dices?—ella asintió—Le gusta lo dulce, siempre está de buen humor…

—Ok, ok, ok ya entendí—dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

—De pura casualidad ¿no son novios?

— ¡No, no, no, no!—Hinata negó con manos y cabeza— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El Uzumaki sonrió.

—Algunas cosas me hacen llegar es conclusión 'ttebayo—dijo mientras tomaba agua.

—Y ¿cómo vas con Sakura-san?—preguntó inocentemente la ex Hyuuga y el Uzumaki escupió el agua.

—Lo siento, Hinata-chan 'ttebayo—se disculpó el pelirrubio.

—No te preocupes, pero si quiero la respuesta a mi pregunta, por favor Naruto—rogó la peli azabache.

Naruto lo dudo varias veces ¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Hinata? Era cierto que había ciertos avances en su relación pero ni él sabía que eran ¿amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derechos? Nadie lo sabía.

—Si te digo la verdad, ni yo lo sé—simplificó Naruto.

—Oh, enserio, lo siento—se disculpó Hinata.

—No hay por qué disculparse, tranquila, al parecer yo soy el único que da muestras de amor—dijo algo desilusionado el pelirrubio.

—Si te hace sentir mejor puedo hablar con Sakura y preguntarle.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Cómo te dije ese día, solo quiero tu felicidad… aparte para eso estamos los amigos—dijo Hinata y el rubio la alzó y en el aire le dio vueltas.

— ¡Gracias Hina-chan!—gritaba Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

Naruto puso de nuevo a Hinata en la silla de ruedas y siguieron platicando, cosas cruciales hasta que un toque en la puerta volvió a sonar.

—Voy—dijo Hinata—espera aquí Naruto-kun.

Hinata se desplazó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con ¿Konohamaru?

—Hola, Hinata-san—dijo el niño.

—Hola, Konohamaru—Hinata sonrió—Pasa, pasa.

—Gracias pero estoy buscando a Hanabi—dijo algo sonrojado el niñito

— ¡Konohamaru, tu novia no está aquí!—grito Naruto, poniendo más rojo a Konohamaru

— ¡Que no es mi novia!—salió en su defensa Konohamaru

—Chicos, cálmense—silencio total—Hanabi-neechan no está aquí, Konohamaru-kun. Pero si quieres pasa, hoy viene de visita.

—Gracias, Hinata-san.

Konohamaru paso y cuando Hinata se iba a retirar volvieron a tocar la puerta. Abrió, de nuevo, la puerta.

—Hola, Hanabi-neechan—dijo Hinata feliz, Naruto le dio un codazo a Konohamaru y este se sonrojo aún más.

—Hola, nee-sama—saludó con una sonrisa y se asomó— ¿tienes compañía?

—Sí, Naruto y Konohamaru…

—Hola, Hanabi-chan—saludó Konohamaru.

—Hola, cuñada—saludó Naruto y ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a niveles Hinata.

— ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO/NOVIA!—se defendieron ambos jóvenes.

—Aaa, amor juvenil—susurro Hinata.

— ¡TU TAMBIÉN NEE-SAMA/HINATA-SAN!—exclamaron aún más sonrojados.

Otro toque de puerta. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Aquí viene la lata!—exclamó Kiba y vio a Naruto, Konohamaru y Hanabi—Olvídalo, Shino. Se nos adelantó Naruto.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE, CARA DE PERRO!?—se defendió Naruto.

— ¡LO QUE OISTE, GATITO!—gritó Kiba.

—Hola, Hinata-chan—dijo Shino situándose al lado de su antigua compañera de equipo.

—Hola, Shino-kun—dijo Hinata y pensó; '¿cuánto tiempo espere para que todo esto pasara?'.

Konohamaru se sentó junto a Hanabi a platicar, Naruto y Kiba peleándose, y Shino al lado de ella. Solo faltaba Sasuke.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?—pregunto Hinata

—Recibiendo una plática matrimonial con Kurenai-sensei—bromeo Shino. Ambos se rieron—o está llenando el informe con Kurenai-sensei.

—Yo pienso que ambas cosas—opinó Hinata.

Tanto Shino como Hinata miraron el arguende que se había armado en la sala Uchiha.

**2 horas después**

—Lo siento, nee-sama, me tengo que ir a entrenar con Neji—dijo Hanabi mientras se levantaba—Nos vemos después.

—Te acompaño, Hanabi-chan—dijo Konohamaru mientras se situaba al lado de la Hyuuga.

—Salúdenme a Neji-nissan por favor—pidió Hinata.

—Adiós, tortolitos—dijeron Kiba y Naruto.

— ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO/NOVIA!—y con ese grito, ambos jóvenes se retiraron.

—Yo voy a la Torre Hokage—dijo Naruto.

— Oe, Naruto ¿Cómo que a la Torre Hokage?—pregunto Kiba.

Naruto se detuvo, la había regado.

—No les había dicho pero…

…30 segundos…35 segundos

— ¡¿Pero qué?!—un grito Kiba rompió la tensión del momento

— ¡SERE HOKAGE!—gritó Naruto

…30 segundos…35 segundos

—Felicidades, Naruto-kun—felicitó Hinata

—Te lo merecías, Naruto-san—dijo Shino

—Felicidades, gatito—dijo Kiba

—Gracias a todos… pero de veras necesito retirarme o llegare tarde ¡Sayonara!—y con este último grito Naruto salió corriendo

**1 hora después**

Kiba y Shino se retiraron antes del ocaso, la ex Hyuuga al tener a sus compañeros de equipo con ella sintió que de nueva cuenta formaba parte del equipo ocho.

Un toque en la puerta llamo la atención de Hinata.

"Acaso toda Konoha me visitara hoy" pensó nuestra protagonista.

Hinata abrió la puerta y se encontró con…

— Hola, Karin-san.

— ¿Esta Sasuke-kun?—ignoró Karin.

—No, ¿le vas a dejar un mensaje? Yo se lo puedo dar si quieres…

—Entonces dile que estoy de acuerdo con él, solo eres un simple estorbo—dijo Karin.

Hinata abrió sus ojos perla.

— ¿Q-qué dijiste?—pregunto Hinata.

—Lo que oíste, Hinútil*, eres un simple estorbo en la vida de MI Sasuke-kun.

—E-¡él no te pertenece! ¡Además Sasuke-kun es mí…!

— ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? Ninguna de las dos es correcta, el simplemente es tu niñera—gruñó Karin con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro—tan solo mírate, ¿crees que siendo una invalida lo harás feliz? ¿Crees que siente algo por ti? Solo eres una misión para él.

—Y-yo…

—Acéptalo, Hinútil, Sasuke-kun estaría mejor sin ti, si no hubieras aparecido en su vida el viviría normalmente… pero no, ahora te tiene que cuidar ti hoy si algo te pasa el único culpable será el.

—R-retírate, Onegai, Karin-san—suplicó Hinata

— ¿Qué, niñita mimada, ya te dolió que alguien te diga la verdad?

—Por favor, retírese Karin-san—repitió la ex Hyuuga.

—Obviamente estas ciega, Hinútil ¿llegaste a creer que Sasuke-kun te había llegado a querer? Abre los ojos, el solo piensa en sí mismo, no tiene tiempo de andarse fijando en andrajosas invalidas—Karin se agacho y Hinata la miro con los ojos vidriosos—grábatelo en la mente, Hinútil: TU-NO-ERES-MAS-QUE-UN-ESTORBO-PARA-EL—escupió cada palabra con un resentimiento y una rabia total, que una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hinata.

—Retírese, ahora, por favor—suplicó Hinata

Luego de eso, Karin se alejó azotando la puerta con fuerza... Hinata proceso la información mientras por sus ojos resbalaban las lágrimas.

**Flash back**

Hinata vio a Sasuke y el la miro con una sonrisa en la cara. Comenzó a sonar la canción It will rain de Bruno Mars. El pelinegro camino hacia la ojiperla.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza?—dijo Sasuke con una reverencia y extendiendo su mano frente a Hinata. Nuestra protagonista iba a replicar pero Sasuke no la dejo—ya bailaste con Neji, no tienes derecho a negarte

—Muy bien, entonces será un honor—respondió Hinata tomando la mano del Uchiha.

Sasuke la tomo igual que Neji la había tomado minutos antes, pero el no hizo que sus pies se arrastraran ya que él puso los pies de Hinata sobre los suyos.

Ella miraba con insistencia los ojos negros delante de ella y él no podía dejar de sonreír al bailar.

**Fin flash back**

¿De verdad ese momento era tan falso como decía Karin? No, no era posible. De un momento a otro comenzó a sollozar palabras como "No es cierto" "No es verdad" hasta que otro recuerdo la asaltó.

**Flash back**

—Hyuuga saldré a cenar con el dobe y Sakura, te quedas sola—dijo Sasuke como orden

—Pero…

—No fue sugerencia te estoy avisando y dando una orden—le contesto borde

A Hinata solo le quedo acatar la orden.

**Fin flash back**

—S-siempre fui un estorbo para el—admitió Hinata.

Ella puso sus manos en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

**No muy lejos de ahí**

—Buen trabajo, Uzumaki—dijo…

—De nada, Hiashi-sama—dijo Karin y extendió la mano.

—Tsk, ten—dijo Hiashi sacando el dinero y entregándoselo a la Uzumaki.

La pelirroja contó el dinero y después asintió.

—Un gusto hacer negocios con usted, Hiashi-sama—después de eso Karin se alejó y al poco rato también Hiashi.

**Entrada de la Villa Uchiha**

Sasuke entro caminando a la Villa de la Uchiha, Kurenai le había dejado claro que no quería que dañara a Hinata, a estas alturas ¿cómo podía dañara a la mujer que amaba? Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha, en cuanto entro vio a Hinata dándole la espalda.

—Hola, Hinata—silencio total por parte de ella— ¿Hinata, estas bien?—preguntó Sasuke, preocupado.

—Sasuke, dime la verdad—el Uchiha escucho— ¿solo… solo soy un estorbo para ti?

— ¿Na…?

—Respóndeme, sí o no.

Hubo un silencio total ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hinata que al principio si la creía un estorbo?

—El que calla, otorga—dijo Hinata y comenzó a llorar— ¡SOLO SOY UN ESTORBO PARA TODOS!

—No es cierto—susurró Sasuke

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!—gritó Hinata.

De un momento a otro Sasuke apareció frente a ella y la abrazo.

—No es cierto, Hinata—susurro el Uchiha.

— ¿S-Sasuke…?

—Hinata… yo… yo… yo te

—Sasuke, te amo—dijo Hinata abrazando a Sasuke

Sasuke sonrió…

—Yo también te amo, Hinata

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Al fin el tan esperado Sasuhina y aparte de que esta larguísimo o al menos eso siento.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**yhiril: De que fuiste de las primeras lo fuiste XD, espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**AlexanUchiha: Si lo se lo se XD, me mataste de risa con lo bromas románticas XD. Como viste en este cap. Esto quería Hiashi, es más malo que yo -_- XD, espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**Guest: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que lo hayas encontrado hermoso, espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**AntoniaCifer: ¡Hola! qué bueno verte de Nuevo por la zona de reviews XD, que bueno que te gustara el Nejiten y si, Hiashi merece morir. De que está más cariñoso lo está, ese Sasuke se está volviendo kawaii XD. Jaja tranquila, de poetas, raros y locos todos tenemos un poco XD. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**ThePrincessYara: Jaja tu review me mato de la risa, tranquila me tarde más yo XD… será la primera vez que diga algo sobre la carita aquí pero quizá, solo quizá, Itachi te engaña conmigo XD. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**Kuragari Uchiha: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el baile de Hinata con Neji y Sasuke, lamento haberte hecho esperar. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**Ako Nya: Que bueno que te haya encantado y pues aquí está la conti XD. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**Como ya dije casi se acaban las caritas pero seguiré con este gran juego, felicidades a los ganadores:**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: SAS**

**AntoniaCifer: SAS**

**Kuragari Uchiha: SAS**

**Lady Luna Stiles: SA**

**Ako Nya: SA**

**ThePrincessYara: SA**

**yhiril: S**

**Guest: S**

**La siguiente carita es esta; =^_^=**

**Bueno como dije en el cap. anterior ya eh subido nuevos Fics Sasuhina, son libres de pasar a leerlos =D**

**Nos vemos, abrazos para todas y todos mis lectores, son lo mejor de lo mejor. Matta nee.**

**Aviso: faltan **_**2**_ **capítulos para el lemon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luego de divagar, casi matar a Kishimoto, esperar a mí musa y sobre todo que el toque dramático llegara a mí ¡aquí está su nuevo capítulo de **_**Amor En Silla De Ruedas**_**!**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento tardar pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida… literalmente ****XD**

**Lo lamento de verdad por eso hoy quise darles este cap. súper bonito y tierno para que se contenten conmigo.**

**Y le quiero dar la bienvenida a **_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata **_**por unirse a esta locura de Sasuhina**

**Sin más, el nuevo cap.**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a la persona más loca que el Sombrero Loco de Alicia, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**7\. Una cura incierta**

Hinata se levantó perezosamente, quitó sus cobijas y busco su silla de ruedas. Comenzó a toquetear por todos lados hasta que oyó una risita.

— ¿Te gusta lo que tocas, Hinata?

La oji perla abrió los ojos a más no poder y vio donde tenía la mano, instintivamente la quitó soltando un gritito de sorpresa, roja a mas no poder.

¡Estaba toqueteando el pecho de Sasuke con su mano!

Sasuke se comenzó a carcajear al ver la reacción de Hinata.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun aún no me acostumbro!—dijo Hinata.

Sasuke tomó el cuello de Hinata y esta agacho la cabeza. El Uchiha deposito un beso en la frente de la ex Hyuuga.

—Buenos días, preciosa. —susurró Sasuke en el oído de Hinata, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en la oji perla.

—B-buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y se sentó bien.

— ¿Planes para hoy?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Ninguno que yo sepa—dijo Hinata mientras seguía buscando su silla de ruedas.

—Hmp, ¿ni siquiera el dobe vendrá?—cuestionó sorprendido de que su imperativo amigo no viniera ese día.

—No, esta de misión con Sakura-san—respondió Hinata— ¿Dónde está mi silla de…? ¡Kya!

El Uchiha tomó a la Hyuuga entre sus brazos y la alzó.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—gritó Hinata poniendo las manos en el cuello de Sasuke y la cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

—Avísame la próxima vez—bromeó divertida la Hyuuga mientras Sasuke la miraba sonriente

"_¿Sera verdad todo esto? Ella es un ángel ¿no estaré durmiendo?"_ se preguntó Sasuke mirando a Hinata.

Hace un mes que Hinata y Sasuke llevaban una relación amorosa, todo gracias a Hiashi y Karin. Muchos se alegraron por ello ya que ellos 2, después de tanto sufrir, merecían a alguien que pudiera comprenderlo y darle amor.

Sasuke depositó a Hinata en su silla de ruedas y luego fue por el almuerzo: unas ricas bolas de arroz y unos rollos Zunsei.

Luego de agradecer la comida comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que tocaron la puerta.

—Yo voy—dijo Sasuke y caminó a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Shizune.

— ¿Se encuentra Hinata-san?—preguntó la pelinegra.

—Claro, Shizune-sama—dijo Sasuke y luego volteo a la cocina—Ven, Hinata.

Hinata se movió y llego a la puerta.

—Muy bien, me retiro…

—No, Sasuke-san, tú también espera aquí.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Shizune-sama?—preguntó Hinata.

—Lo encontramos…

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron y Sasuke abrazo el respaldo de la silla de ruedas.

— ¡Encontramos la cura!—gritó, con gran felicidad, Shizune.

**-:_:-**

**En la torre Hokage**

En la torre Hokage se encontraban Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

—Neji—comenzó a canturrear Tenten— ¡tengo hambre!

—Tenten, acabas de comer…—pronto que tarde se dio cuenta que esas NO eran las palabras correctas.

— ¡M-ME ESTÁS DICIENDO TRAGONA!—el gritó se oyó prácticamente en toda Konoha.

—Pobre Neji—murmuró Naruto cubriendo sus oídos—no me imagino como la ha de pasar.

Todos miraron como un preocupado Neji intentaba calmar a una enojada Tenten, a todos les corrió una gota anime por la cabeza.

—Chicos—la fuerte voz de la Hokage retumbó por todo la sala, todos miraron—les he llamado para comunicarles que el clan Nara ha encontrado una posible cura a la paralización de Hinata.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó Tenten.

—De verdad. Sin embargo necesito de todos ustedes… bueno, Tenten no, a ti te llame para revisión mensual. —dijo Tsunade.

—No importa, Tsunade-sama—dijo alegremente Tenten.

—Muy bien, el proceso es el siguiente—la rubia saco unos documentos y los puso en la mesa, leyéndolos—Hemos encontrado que el problema está en el Chakra de Hinata. Mientras ella siga teniendo Chakra, lo que sea que le paralice lo seguirá haciendo. —termino de leerlos y miró a los ninjas—Neji Hyuuga, necesitamos tu byakugan para ver los puntos de Chakra. Naruto Uzumaki…

— ¡Próximo Hokage de Konoha!—exclamó Naruto pero vio la cara de Tsunade e instantáneamente se calló.

—Como sea, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, necesitamos que le suministren un poco de Chakra al momento de hacer el procedimiento completo.

— ¿Para…?—no terminó de preguntar Sasuke cuando Tsunade prosiguió.

—Sakura Haruno, tendrás que estar ahí por mera precaución, también estaremos Shizune y yo. —Sakura asintió— ¿alguna duda?

— ¿Para qué necesitan que Naruto y yo le suministremos Chakra? Se bloquearan sus puntos después de todo. —pregunto Sasuke, tomando la mano de Hinata.

—Puede que en el bloqueo de puntos pueda pasar algún imprevisto…

— ¿Qué clase de imprevisto?—preguntó Hinata saliendo de su silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, Tsunade no hablaba, nadie lo hacía…

—Hay un 57% de posibilidades de que todo funcione bien…

— ¿Y el otro 43?—preguntó Sakura.

Mas silencio, Hinata tomaba fuertemente la mano de Sasuke mientras que Neji abrazaba a Tenten por la cintura…

—El otro 43% es que quede peor… o muera…

La noticia cayó como un gran pedazo de plomo sobre los ahí presentes. Sasuke miro a Hinata la cual parecía estar en shock.

—Sasuke…—susurró Hinata.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó un Sasuke preocupado.

—Lamento lo que hare—dijo ella y avanzó hacia el escritorio de la Hokage— ¡quiero hacerlo!—dijo decidida

— ¡¿Nani?! — gritaron todos los demás

— ¡Hinata, es muy peligroso!—gritó Sakura

— ¡Hinata -sama, no lo haga! —gritó Neji.

Tenten observó cómo Sasuke cerraba los puños con furia.

— ¿Te parece si mejor te doy una semana para que lo pienses bien? No es necesario tomar una decisión tan precipitada—dijo Tsunade.

—No, Tsunade-sama, quiero hacerlo, no necesito pensar nada más.

—Muy bien, dentro de una semana empezamos. —dictó Tsunade a lo que Hinata asintió. —Todos, pueden retirarse… y, se los suplico, prepárense, esto es mucho pero que una misión rango S.

**-:_:-**

**Tiempo después**

**Mansión Uchiha**

Después de eso, la situación entre y Sasuke y Hinata se puso tensa. El Uchiha y la ex Hyuuga se encontraban sentados, sin mirarse.

—Sasuke, ¿estás enojado?—preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke no respondió.

—Sasuke, lo siento…

—Dime, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata quedó muda ante la orden de Sasuke ¿Qué se suponía que le debía decir ahora? O mejor aún ¿Cómo se lo diría?

El motivo real por lo cual aceptó tan tentadora oferta era que podría caminar de nuevo y así poder ser feliz con Sasuke, aun llevando el riesgo que esto implicase en su salud o en su vida. Ella estaba consciente de que con solo un error perdería todo pero aun así quería intentarlo.

—Supongo que sólo quise intentarlo...

— ¡Hinata no me vengas con eso en estos momentos!

— ¡Sasuke es la verdad!

— ¡Hinata, ya te conozco y ni harías eso sólo por que sí!

Un silencio sepulcral reino la habitación, no sabían cómo había llegado hasta los gritos.

—Hinata, eres lo único que me queda, ya he perdido a mi familia desde que era pequeño y me he prometido no perder a nadie más...

Las palabras de Sasuke rompieron todo silencio en la habitación. Hinata quedó sorprendida ante aquellas palabras por lo cual tomó la mano de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, por favor voltea a verme ¿quieres?—en cuánto este volteó la pelinegra depositó un tierno beso en los labios del pelinegro—No me perderás te lo prometo.

Sasuke la abrazo.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo—dijo la ex Hyuuga correspondiente al abrazo—Es normal sentir miedo.

Esa misma tarde ambos se dieron cuenta que solo tenían una alternativa ya que sin ella ambos morirían: Tenían que estar juntos.

Ambos provenían de un Clan cuya maldición era no ser feliz.

Ambos habían sido odiados por las personas pro las que se esforzaban.

Luz y oscuridad.

Si, así eran ellos: el uno no podría vivir sin el otro.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego mi imaginación para este nuevo capítulo.**

**Lamento si se les hace corto pero realmente no quería llenar 5 hojas de puros rellenos.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**ThePrincessYara: Jaja jaja alabada sea tu computadora XD, lo se tu tranquila yo tampoco suelo decir maldiciones pero pos… ya tu sabes XD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. y espero y este también te haya gustado**

**AlexanUchiha: Gracias por tu review me mató de la risa XD, espero y este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**Ako Nya: Pues si habrá lemon pero será unos capítulos más adelante, gracias por tu review y espero y te haya gustado el cap.**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡Bienvenida! Pues espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto.**

**Felicidades a todos los ganadores del reto de la carita:**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: SASU**

**AntoniaCifer: SAS**

**Kuragari Uchiha: SAS**

**Lady Luna Stiles: SA**

**Ako Nya: SAS**

**ThePrincessYara: SA**

**yhiril: S**

**Guest: S**

**La siguiente y creo que última carita es esta -:_:-**

**Creo que atrasare un poco más el lemon pero tengan por seguro que lo escribiré.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Matta nee n.n/**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de **_**Amor en silla de ruedas **_

**Le doy la bienvenida a **_**JessyB-rabbit**_** por unirse a este Sasuhina.**

**Bueno no sé si alguien haya leído el último manga y vieron que es Naruhina es cannon, les seré sincera: A mí me gusta tanto el Naruhina como el Sasuhina (el Sasusaku no me gusta para nada), pero varios Fics Sasuhina que seguía fueron cortados únicamente por eso.**

**Así que si estaban siguiendo alguno así quiero decirles que este es la excepción: Este Fic no se para hasta que se acabe.**

**¡Somos crack!**

**Y la verdad no sé si pregunten ¿Por qué no continué con mi Fic? Pero si se lo preguntan solo les debo de decir que atravesé un momento bastante difícil en mi vida. No hay porque preocuparse, son problemas personales.**

**Bueno sin más, el capítulo.**

_**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto**_

**8\. El último buen día**

Siete shinobi corrían de un lado para otro con canastas de comida y bolsas con hojas secas… bueno mejor dicho solo eran cinco ya que dos estaban muy ocupados sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol y uno de esos se dedicaba a comer algo.

Neji, Ino, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Sakura, Shikamaru y Tenten se encontraban en una parte fuera de la aldea organizando lo que Hinata llamaba "el ultimo buen día" ya que era un al día siguiente seria el día en el que se aplicaría la "cura" a Hinata.

Aunque Hinata no había pedido nada, los chicos decidieron hacerle una comida nada ostentosa.

— ¿Por qué no ayudas, Shikamaru?—preguntó Tenten.

—Es problemático. —dijo Shikamaru.

A Tenten le resbalo una gota por la nuca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En la Villa Uchiha**

—Sasuke vete preparando. —pidió Hinata.

—Hmp, ¿debemos de ir a fuerzas?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sasuke, por Dios, los chicos se están esforzando por darnos un bonito momento antes de… bueno tu sabes—dijo Hinata y Sasuke bufó.

Hinata suspiró y comenzó a avanzar hacia él y tomó la mano del pelinegro con una de su mano.

—No lo hagas por ellos, hazlo por nosotros—la ex Hyuga estiro su mano a la mejilla de Sasuke—hazlo por mí. —sonrió.

—Muy bien—Sasuke se arrodillo y beso tiernamente los labios de Hinata—Lo haré sólo por ti.

—Gracias Sasuke—dijo ella mientras sonreía— ¿Me llevas arriba? Debo cambiarme.

Sasuke asintió, tomo entre sus brazos a Hinata y ella enredó sus manos en el cuello de él, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— ¡Ya llegué!—gritó efusivamente Naruto, quien al parecer acababa de bañarse después de entrenar para ser Hokage.

—Hola Naruto—dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Naruto y le daba un beso en la mejilla— ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

El Uzumaki palideció.

—Jeje, Sakura-chan, no me lo vas a creer pero…

—Hay, Naruto… ven—Sakura dejó la canasta de comida que traía cargando en ese momento—vamos.

El Uzumaki y la Haruno se fueron alejando por el bosque.

—Y ahora, Shikamaru ¿Que preparaste para comer?—preguntó Ino.

—Hmp, era problemático, le dije a Sakura que lo hiciera—dijo Shikamaru.

Todos miraron asesinamente a Shikamaru y luego con miedo a donde estaba la canasta de comida.

—Jejejejeje—comenzó a reír Ino y se acercó a Shikamaru— ¡BAKA!—lo tomó de la oreja y lo arrastro— ¡Ninguno de nosotros quiere morir intoxicado! ¡Vamos a comprar Ramen de tu dinero!

— ¡No, espera! ¡Duele!—gritó Shikamaru pero al poco tiempo ellos también desaparecieron.

Después de eso solo quedaron Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru y Hanabi.

Neji se sentó junto a Tenten y comenzó a acariciar su estómago el cual, a sus 4 meses, ya estaba algo hinchado.

Konohamaru y Hanabi no sabían si voltear a verlos y recrear el _**"Club observadores shojo del Nejiten"**_ o ponerse a acomodar la mesa.

Ambos tomaron la segunda opción.

En lo que acomodaron la mesa se dieron cuenta del gran silencio del lugar de no ser por las risitas de Neji y Tenten.

—Hey, Hanabi-chan…—Hanabi miró a Konohamaru— ¿Qué dices de lo que ellos dicen?

— ¿De qué me hablas?—preguntó curiosa la Hyuuga.

—Ya sabes, de que dicen que somos… ya sabes… no-no-nov…—Konohamaru no sabía si decir o esperar a que ella adivinará.

— ¿De qué somos novios?—preguntó Hanabi y Konohamaru asintió—Yo creo que son unos enfermos… por favor, aun somos niños…

Hanabi sabía que eso no era cierto pero quería creérselo.

—Qué bueno, yo también pienso lo mismo…

Konohamaru también sabía que eso no era cierto.

— ¿Te parece si dejamos de lado ese tema y nos deshacemos de la comida de Sakura-san?—dijo Hanabi

—Me parece bien—dijo Konohamaru y ambos se adentraron en el bosque para deshacerse de la comida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una hora más tarde**

—Listo, llegamos—avisó Sakura y vio los tazones de Ramen— ¿y esos?

—Un oso se comió la comida—dijo Konohamaru.

— ¿Enserio? Que lastima—dijo Naruto perdido en el olor del Ramen. — ¿Y el Teme y Hinata-chan?

—Aun no llegan—dijo Tenten hipnotizada por el olor del Ramen.

—No lo digan así—habló alguien provocando que todos voltearon—Después de todo, somos anfitriones ¿o no?

— ¡Sasuke, Hinata!—gritaron todos.

—Lamentamos el retraso, pero quería traer un poco de comida—dijo Hinata enseñando las bolas de arroz que había cocinado.

—Genial, Hinata-chan, un oso se comió la comida que nosotros trajimos y aparte compramos un poco de Ramen—dijo Ino.

— ¿Un oso? Pero si…—Sasuke fue callado por la asesina mirada de Neji.

—Muy bien, ¡a comer!—dijo Tenten salvando a todos.

La tarde se fue en pláticas de tácticas de batalla y en el futuro bebé de Neji y Tenten.

—Bueno, bueno. —Naruto se levantó. —Mañana, justamente a esta hora, Hinata-chan estará siendo operada para encontrar un cura a su parálisis—todos lo miraron—todos los que estamos aquí la queremos y queremos que se mejore. Sin embargo puede haber unas cuantas dificultades así que hoy, pase lo que pase, será un día para recordar, ya sea porque Hinata estuvo sentada en esa silla o porque fue la última vez que la vimos compartirnos su felicidad.

Hinata miró a Naruto, había hablado con la verdad y con seriedad. Si hubiera podido levantarse le hubiera abrazado. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Es por esto que te tengo un presente, Hinata—dijo Sakura y le entregó una cajita.

Hinata lo destapó y vio algo hermoso: era un collar con un sharingan blanco.

Sasuke se impresionó, tomo el collar y se lo puso a Hinata.

La ex Hyuuga derramó lágrimas y sin perder ni un solo segundo más se volteo a besar al Uchiha.

Por todo el lugar se oyeron vítores y aplausos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegada la noche el Uchiha llevaba en sus brazos a la ex Hyuuga después de la pequeña fiesta.

—Te divertiste, ¿o no?—preguntó traviesa Hinata.

—Hmp—dijo él.

Hinata sonrió y se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió y con una de sus manos volteó la cara de Hinata y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Hinata le correspondió con mucho amor.

Poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado y una vez llegando a la cama el Uchiha la depositó y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Los suspiros salían de la boca de Hinata sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amado.

El Uchiha reaccionó y se separó de ella.

—Lo lamento, Hinata…

—No debes por que hacerlo—le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

—Hinata, no haré nada que tú no quieras. —El pelinegro depositó un beso a su cuello para luego separarse de ella— ¿dime, quieres continuar?

La ex Hyuga se quedó confundida ¿Qué debía hacer?

El Uchiha suspiró.

—Lo entiendo…—se dio media vuelta pero Hinata le detuvo.

La ojiperla se sentó en la ama y con sus manos atrajo la cabeza del pelinegro y comenzó a besarlo.

Sasuke correspondió a su beso poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cintura.

Ante aquella acción, las palabras sobraron.

**Off, hasta aquí llegamos. ¿Qué tal? ¿Mereció mi desaparición?**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **Bueno, para ser feliz hay que hacer sacrificios, ¿no? Gracias por leer, disculpa la tardanza y espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Uchiha Kuragari: **Si, fue bastante corto pero bueno, gracias por leer, disculpa la tardanza y espero te haya gustado el cap.

**JessyB-Rabbit: ** ¡Bienvenida al mundo de Fafiction Naruto y a mi Fic! Lamento la tardanza pero espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Jesica-chan: **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lamento tardar, deberás. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Daihina: **Espero te haya gustado el cap. y lamento la tardanza.

**Felicidades a todos los ganadores del reto de la carita:**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: SASU**

**AntoniaCifer: SAS**

**Kuragari Uchiha: SASU**

**Lady Luna Stiles: SA**

**Ako Nya: SAS**

**ThePrincessYara: SA**

**yhiril: S**

**Guest: S**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: S**

**Como se acabaron las caritas sigue preguntas:**

**En este capítulo se mencionó **_**"Club observadores shojo del Nejiten" **_

_**¿En qué capitulo apareció por primera vez?**_

**Bueno, nos vemos pron…**

**¡Antes de que se me olvide!**

**En el próximo capitulo por fin aparecerá el lemon. Si no les gusta, favor de abstenerse a leer el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora si, matta nee n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Advertencia: contenido sexual o lemon basado en una escena del libro de Megan Maxwell "Sorpréndeme". Si son sensibles ante este tema, favor de abstenerse a leer.**_

**9\. Esperanza**

Hinata sonrió y se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió y con una de sus manos volteó la cara de Hinata y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Hinata le correspondió con mucho amor.

Poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado y una vez llegando a la cama el Uchiha la depositó y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Los suspiros salían de la boca de Hinata sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amado.

El Uchiha reaccionó y se separó de ella.

—Lo lamento, Hinata…

—No debes por que hacerlo—le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

—Hinata, no haré nada que tú no quieras. —El pelinegro depositó un beso a su cuello para luego separarse de ella— ¿dime, quieres continuar?

La ex Hyuga se quedó confundida ¿Qué debía hacer?

El Uchiha suspiró.

—Lo entiendo…—se dio media vuelta pero Hinata le detuvo.

La ojiperla se sentó en la cama y con sus manos atrajo la cabeza del pelinegro y comenzó a besarlo.

Sasuke correspondió a su beso poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cintura.

—Te quiero, Hinata. Te quiero bastante—susurró Sasuke, con cierto tono alegre.

Conmovida por su voz y por lo que sentía estando con él, lo miró a los ojos y directamente preguntó:

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Y con los ojos clavados en ella, Sasuke, aquel hombre a quien las mujeres adoraban, respondió:

—No sé lo que estamos haciendo, cielo, pero me gusta y no voy a parar, porque te has convertido en alguien muy… muy especial para mí.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió. El romanticismo de Sasuke le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Él le olió el pelo mientras ella enredaba las manos en su negro cabello. La abrazó con desesperación y aspiró su aroma. Quería sentirla, no quería perderla ya qué se había vuelto su luz. No quería perderla ni un segundo, ni un solo instante. Quería mimarla y decirle cientos de cosas que nunca habían dicho.

— ¿Iremos lento? Yo… yo no…—dijo Hinata al separarse de él.

—Tranquila, iremos lento—Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Hinata—Aquí entre nos, también soy nuevo en esto.

Hinata sonrió y dejo que todo lo que fuera a pasar ocurriera sin más.

Besos…

Ternura…

Deseo…

Sin prisa…

Sin pausa…

Sasuke le quitó su blusa y ella aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, Hinata deslizó la mano por el duro abdomen del Uchiha.

El Uchiha sonrío y volvió a besar a la ex Hyuga. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de la ex Hyuga y desabrochó el sostén de la chica.

Hinata se sonrojó y, cuando estaba lista para que él le quitará el sostén, él retiró las manos.

—Ya te lo dije, Hinata: no haré nada que tú no quieras. Cuando estés lista, tú lo harás.

La Hyuga se quitó el sostén, dejando sus pechos a la vista de él, el Uchiha la besó y procedió a quitarle el pantalón.

Recorriendo lentamente sus piernas inmóviles y ella sintió una leve pulsada de dolor: él se merecía este momento de otra manera.

Hinata cerró los ojos, justo cuando Sasuke trepó y acarició su pelo para luego besar su barbilla. Aun sintiendo la culpa por ello, lo oyó susurrar:

—Eres hermosa, Hinata… merecías algo mejor…

—No, Sasuke tu eres el que merecía algo mejor…

—No, Hinata. Eres todo y más de lo que merezco—Sasuke sacó sus pantalones de un tirón de forma cuidadosa y solo con los pies—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—Después de todo, eres un romántico, Sasuke —bromeó mimosa.

Él asintió y, rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

Sasuke se despojó del bóxer negro que llevaba, lo tiró y, rasgando el envoltorio de un preservativo, se lo fue a poner, pero ella se negó.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí… Quiero sentir tu piel y mi piel.

Él sonrió y Hinata lo besó.

Aun no lo creía: estaba con Sasuke. Un hombre al que nunca pensó atraer y que de pronto la mimaba, la acariciaba, la agasajaba de tal manera que le estaba haciendo creer de nuevo que el amor existía.

Besos sabrosos. Besos suculentos. Besos deliciosos. Así la besaba Sasuke y a ellos aquella tórrida intimidad les tocaba el corazón.

Se miraban con ternura…

Se tocaban con mimo…

Se mordían los labios apasionadamente con intimidad…

Se comunicaban sin hablar, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y gustosos se deleitaban en aquel instante profundo y terriblemente mágico entre los dos.

Sasuke dejó caer su fornido cuerpo sobre ella y, con cuidado de no aplastarla, paseó su boca por su frente, por sus mejillas, por su cuello hasta terminar en sus pechos. Ella jadeó. Con un estremecimiento, Hinata enredó los dedos en aquel pelo oscuro y espeso, hizo que la mirara y pidió:

—Hazme el amor.

Con los ojos vidriosos de pasión, Sasuke la volvió a besar mientras ella bajaba sus manos por su espalda y le clavaba los dedos para retenerlo. Él, excitado y enloquecido por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, se estremeció. Con movimientos felinos y deliberados, le quitó la ropa interior, que cayó al suelo. Su erección latía.

—Si te duele, pararé.

—Está bien—dijo ella mentalizando el dolor.

—Entraré rápido.

Se colocó en su húmeda y cautivadora entrada, la miró a los ojos y la penetró.

Hinata esperó por el dolor pero nada pasó.

Con movimientos sensuales y posesivos, Sasuke se movió y Hinata, delirante, araño la espalda del Uchiha. Tranquilos, sin prisa y mirándose a los ojos, uno encajó en el otro mientras sus pieles se rozaban y erizaban por el mágico momento.

Apoyando las manos en la cama, él echó hacia adelante las caderas para profundizar más en ella, Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor y sin querer movió uno de sus pies. Sonrió y pidió con voz temblorosa:

—No te muevas.

Sasuke, hundido en ella, paró y sintió cómo su vagina lo succionaba, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Aquello era delicioso. Pero haber visto a Hinata mover su pie era lo mejor de aquel momento.

Maravillado por el momento Sasuke no se movió. Disfrutaron de aquella ardorosa intimidad mientras sus cuerpos excitados se volvían locos de placer y aquél milagro los cautivaba.

Ella no habló, cerró los ojos y tembló. Intento mover su pie de nuevo pero no pudo. Cuando sus temblores disminuyeron, él se movió y, al profundizar más en su cuerpo, le arrancó un candoroso gemido.

Los movimientos segundo a segundo se volvieron más rápidos, más fuertes, más certeros, más terrenales… ambos lo necesitaban. Cuando él soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y se hundió totalmente, el clímax les llegó a la vez y Hinata le confesó entre murmullos:

—Te quiero mucho, Sasuke… Demasiado.

La miró…

Lo miró…

Sonrieron.

Pasados unos segundos, él acercó su boca a la de ella y musitó:

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Hinata… Demasiado.

Sasuke salió de ella y se puso a su lado, la atrajo hacia él y, con una sábana que estaba cerca, los cobijó a ambos.

Poco a poco, con sonrisa en cara, quedaron dormidos.

Después de todo, ambos conservaban la esperanza que creían perdida.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**¡Hola! A los que leyeron quiero decirles que el día de hoy, este fic cumple un lindo añito así que, para festejar, subo nuevo capítulo.**

**Lamento el retraso pero de verdad que la escuela me está consumiendo completamente.**

**Hoy no contesto reviews ni hay pregunta debido al contenido de este capítulo.**

**¿Qué dicen, reviews?**

**Nos leemos, matta nee n.n/**


End file.
